villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jake Talley
Jake Talley is the secondary antagonist in the season 2 episode All Hell Breaks Loose - Parts 1 & 2 of Supernatural. He was portrayed by Aldis Hodge. History Jake was one of the infamous Special Children whom Lucifer had ordered constructed so he could find a suitable vessel. Azazel was his henchman, and King of Hell when Lucifer was in his Cage. So, he ordered Azazel to feed children his demon blood during their birthdays, provided there were no interruptions. On some occasions, the mother found out that she had a demon in her house, and Azazel killed her, often with the father and son escaping. Sam was one of those whose mother was murdered by the demon, and Jake was presumably one whose mother was not. Sam knew of the Special Children from meeting two who were abusing their powers. However, once when he entered a diner, demons abducted him and he ended up miles away in the haunted demon possessed town of Cold Oak. Sam immediately adjusted to the situation, much to the admiration of Jake Talley, who also confessed he was scared too but didn't want to show it. Sam bonded with Jake, who was an African-American marine, who had been snatched from the Middle East to wind up in this weird backwoods town. During the night, the demon Azazel paid Sam a dream visit, explaining why his mother was killed: because she broke her promise and interrupted Azazel, when she had previously promised she'd leave him be. In the morning, demons installed chaos in the Special Children, making them turn against each other. The demons made hallucinations and killed anyone who left the town. Then they managed to kill off all but three Children, Jake killed Ava Wilson, another of the Special Children. Ava had just learned to control demons and set one on Jake, but Jake evaded the demon and snapped Ava's neck. Although he really didn't want to kill Sam, Jake thought he had to do it to survive. He fled to the woods and hunted Sam in the forest. He eventually snuck up on Sam from behind just as he found Dean once more and stabbed Sam dead through the back. Jake avoided Bobby and Dean's gunshots and fled to the woods. Then Jake met Azazel in a dream and he told him what to do with a threat to his family. At a crossroads, Azazel met Jake and gave him the colt. Azazel told Jake that it was the only thing that can kill him, which interested Jake. Azazel gave Jake the gun and he was going to shoot a non-surprised Azazel with the Colt. However,Azazel blackmailed him threatened to kill his family. He further manipulated Jake by saying what will happen to him since he's AWOL from the army and even promised him riches. However, just as Jake opened the Devil's trap, a resurrected Sam appeared and Jake was surprised before Sam shot him dead after ignoring his pleas. Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Military Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased Category:Psychics Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:Thugs Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Assassins